game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Consorts
'''Consorts '''are NPC characters the Sultan encounters and takes as wives to produce Heirs. The Sultan first encounters Consorts in the Masquerade. Encountering a Consort multiple times increases Intimacy and eventually allows the Sultan to take the Consort as a wife. Married Consorts can be found in the Harem, though the Sultan will still encounter them while masquerading as well. Consorts are often associated with viziers and visits with the consort can accrue Consort XP which can be used to improve the stats of the vizier. Visits with the Consorts may also result in Heirs. Encountering a married Consort in Masquerade will increase Intimacy +1. Consorts have two stats: Intimacy and Charm. Higher Intimacy results in higher Heir attributes. Charm affects the experience gains of Consorts during visits. With higher VIP levels, you get more free fortune upgrades and masquarade limits. Sultans may visit Consorts randomly, several times a day using Vigor. Once all Vigor has been consumed, players can wait for the cool-down to refill or consume Vigor Orbs to replenish it. Visiting a specific Consort costs diamonds; the cost of visiting a consort directly goes up as the Consort's stats increase. Auto-visit unlocks with VIP 3. Consort Titles Basically after unlocking or obtaining a consort, her title is Maid. By granting the gifts of earrings for Charms and rings for Intimacy, your consort can unlock new titles. Emerald Ring gives your consort +2 Intimacy, while Agate Ring gives only +1 Intimacy; Gold Earrings grant +2 Charms, while Silver Earrings only +1 Charms. Note: You can also increase charms of a chosen consort by giving them maids from daily tribute in the Imperial Council. Foreign maids also have different amount of Charms granted, so you'll be informed of it, once you receive them The titles and required Intimacy and Charms points to unlock them are given below. Limit means limited number of consorts for each title (eg. you can't have more than one Empress). Consort Hall Consort Hall is a place, where your consorts can learn and teach their skills to other players' consorts. Each class takes 2h time. There are 3 types of classes, each one having different amount of Elegance Gems to collect. These are: Imperial Painting Room, Imperial Academy and Imperial Music Hall. Teaching consort with a higher rank receives bonus Elegance Gems. Another bonus is brought for having a union member in the room (note that this bonus lasts only as long, as the union member remains in the room). Basic amount of received Elegance Gems for each teaching: * Imperial Painting Room: 3600 * Imperial Academy: 7200 * Imperial Music Hall: 10800 To open each of these rooms, you need to posses one special key (Painting Key, Reading Key and Music Key) In order to enter the class, you need to find an opened room and place your strongest consort inside. You have 5 attempts daily and they are free of any charge. Be sure to upgrade your consort of choice before, because anyone with higher titled consort can take knock your consort off the room and take her place, with you loosing one attempt to enter a room. Elegance Gems collected through learning and/or teaching in the Consort Hall can be used to increase level of bonus attributes for each linked Vizier. Once you collected required amount of these Gems, a notification mark will appear on "Skills" button, when you want to visit a chosen concubine. You can decide, if you upgrade this bonus or give it to another concubine (vizier); the Elegance Gems collected by one concubine can be used on bonus attributes of any other concubine's linked vizier. By the XP points of a concubine you can increase attributes of a linked vizier, but with Elegance Gems you can upgrate the level of bonus attributes, so you gain more attributes for smaller amount of XP points. Tips on promoting concubines First of all, don't rush with upgrading all your concubines at once, unless you have a quest that requires giving them gifts. Rather than trying to increase stats of all of your consorts, choose one, who is linked to your strongest vizier. E.g. if you've upgraded Piyale above lvl 100 and increased his talent, focus on Canfeza. The harmony of the consort and her linked vizier will help you increase his attributes and make him stronger. However, when you've already increased Intimacy/Charms of one concubine before obtaining her linked vizier (e.g. you chose to upgrade Samina before reaching Grand Sultan III), you can still continue with upgrading this concubine and wait until you unlock or purchase the vizier she's linked to. It will take more time (depending on the vizier), but it'll pay off as well, if you're patient enough. Another good idea is to wait for Romance of Sultans event, because increasing charms and intimacy will immediately pay off through quests and tasks, as well as will give you a good start to raise in your server ranking. It may take time, but you can check ongoing events and if the Union War occurred recently or is about to occur in 1-2 weeks time, there is about 50% chance of Romance of Sultans to be the next event (or after the Union War event). Often it's the first event on a server, but there is no clear rule about it. When you've upgraded your consort of choice, but still can't have any (or more) children with her, don't worry. The bonus of having an entitled consort will influence any of your current developing heirs, as "Consort Harmony Bonus". Also you might accidentally get Rare, Epic or Legendary children with any other concubine, because the bonus from higher title extends to your overall intimacy and raises chances for especially talented heirs.ru:Наложницы Category:Consorts Category:NPCs Category:Harem